


Isis vs. Reign

by KarmaZach (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Secrets of Isis (TV 1975)
Genre: Doppelganger, Isis superhero, Mighty Isis (Goddess/Superhero), Multiverse, Ruby Arias has powers, Ruby has superpowers, Sam is waitress, Samantha "Sam" Arias Has Powers, friendship will be tested, more tags to come, world killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-21 05:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KarmaZach
Summary: In a universe, about 42 years slow the World Killer Reign turns up.   Can the Mighty Isis (Goddess/Superhero) defeat Reign?





	1. Prelude

For high school teacher Andrea Thomas, the whole mess started at 7:15 a.m. on Friday the 28th of October, 1977. That’s when she got to school that day. She had spent the better part of the past two days trying to track down an old friend. The friend was Samantha March, who worked at one of the local TV stations. About a week ago Ms. March and Ms. Thomas started making plans for a tour of KATW where Ms. March was employed. Two days ago, Samantha March disappeared without a trace. At 7:18 a.m. on Friday the 28th of October, 1977 Ms. Thomas noticed the Graffiti. A Skull in a Dimond.


	2. Chapter 1

 At 6:30 a.m. Friday the 28th of October, 1977 Officer O'Brien found the bodies.  They were in the warehouse district. They were all badly mangled.  He called for help.  To tag, bag and photograph all of the evidence took over two hours. 

At 7:30a.m. Mr. Johnson the day time janitor at Fawcett High School told Dr. Barnes, the Principle.  “That piece of graffiti has been burned on!”  Dr. Barnes then asked if Mr. Johnson if he knew what was used?  He did not.  So, Ms. Thomas was asked to run tests, to see. 

Detective Rite was put in charge of the warehouse district massacre.  How those people were killed almost made him lose his breakfast.  At last count, there were 25 bodies.  The Medical Examiner Doctor Hermes’ initial impression was some these poor souls were burned to death. 

Due to a backlog in the crime lab, Detective Rite called an old college friend for help.  He called Dr. Barnes, who recommended Andrea Thomas.  By 9:30a.m. Ms. Thomas running two tests.

Everyone was surprised when both tests showed the same result. Ms. Thomas read the shocking results. Then told everyone all at once. 

Ms. Thomas:  What caused these things to burn?

Detective Rite:  I thought you were supposed to find out and tell us.

Dr. Barnes:  So, did I, Andrea?

Ms. Thomas: While, whatever it was that burned the school building, also burned the Detective’s thing, and it is not of this Earth.

Just then Rick Mason along with Cindy Lee, and Rennie Carol walked in.  Cindy informed everyone that someone was marking all of Fawcett City with graffiti. A Skull in a Dimond.  At which Detective Rite turned pail. 

Detective Rite:  If any of you see Isis tale her to meet me at police headquarters.  Doc. Joshua, Ms. Thomas, Sir, ladies if you will please keep this quite, we don’t need a city-wide panic.

At 4:30p.m. Isis met with Detective Rite.  The Detective told her about the warehouse district massacre, and how the new graffiti all over town seem to be linked.  The graffiti was on the 6 o’clock news.  The police department kept the massacre out of the news. 

On Earth-38.  Sam and Ruby Arias were having a good time.  They were bounding though flying.  They didn’t see the breach open up in front of them.  A breach that would take them to another Earth.

An Earth nearly 42 years behind theirs, where Sam’s doppelgänger was starting to Reign. 

 


	3. Chapter 2

By 4:45 p.m. Friday the 28th of October 1977 the sketch of the suspect was from a reported witness, was ready.  Isis was given a copy because that was the only way the witness would give it.    She knew that had to keep this secret from Rick, Cindy, Rennie, and everyone else life as Andrea.

Sam and Ruby quickly got haired at a restaurant.  Sam worked as a waitress and Ruby sang and bussed tables.  The wait staff got to keep 90% of their tips, where Ruby as entertainment got to keep all of her tips. 

Sam was surprised she remembered most of the tricks of being a waitress.  The last time she waited tables, Ruby had just turned two and Sam earned herself a college degree in business. 

She thought of how simple her life was then.  No superpowers, no evil alter ego (now very, very, dead with Good Riddance).  No secret (while not to Ruby) half sister.   When she left National City, she appeared to be fully human.  That was an illusion, she had solar flared that was all.

 Now here she was on another earth debating whether or not to help stop her doppelgänger.  She knew where Ruby stood on the issue.  Sam had all the powers of all three “World-Killers” from her earth.  Save for the venom of Pestilence.  Ruby had all the powers of a normal Kryptonian.  With one exception no kryptonite allergy, just like her mom.  


	4. chapter 3

Samantha March was somewhere that was nightmarish she had here for days.  She was dumped in the place soon after she found out she was an extraterrestrial.  The woman she had known her whole life as mother showed her the craft.  That spacecraft held the crystal that summand the wired building, she went in.

After that everything was hazy, and she was in this nightmarish place.  Time did not seem to pass here.  It was always dusk.   Then the ghost that blamed her their death on her.  They wanted her to commit suicide.  Then she saw herself. 

Sam Arias and her daughter made $1,000 altogether.  They used to get a room at a local Inn.  That night Sam saw the more human side of her doppelgänger.  She was skittish.  Sam approached her.

Sam:  Hello, I need to talk to you.

Samantha: Who are you? Why do look like me? (Ghosts start swirling around.) Do you see them?

Sam:  I’m your doppelgänger.  I can’t see your dead.  I’m going to help you.  What is your name?

Samantha:  Samantha March, my name is Samantha March. 

Sam:  Stay strong, and stay alive, Samantha.

 


	5. Chapter 4

 

Sam and Samantha talk all-night.  So, when Sam woke-up she knew that Samantha gave birth at 16.  The child was put up for adoption before she ever saw it.  In fact, she never saw it.  Sam now had to trust her daughter Ruby to find her own doppelgänger. 

Ruby’s doppelgänger was a girl named Cassandra (Cassy) Smith.  Cassy knew she was adaptive.  Her mother told her so the day she turned twelve.  She was now 13.  She was smart enough to take advanced high-school calculus.  So, each weekday she would walk from Fawcett Junior High, cross the street to Fawcett High.  

Cassy caught the 715 bus, that is where she meets Ruby.  At first, Cassy thought Ruby and illusion. The two girls said “hi.” They got off the bus at a McDonald’s. 

Across town the police were investigating a murder seen.  Detective Rite was called in because of the symbol and manner of deaths.  He needed to talk to Isis. 

Ruby got Cassy to talk about her powers.  Cassy was afeared of them.  She would wake up in the middle of the night and be floating.  Sometimes she could see through walls, and other things. Though it all Ruby listened. The two girls talked all day. 

Sam found this world’s Fortress of Sanctuary with ease.  It was just like hers.  Which made things easy.  Sam found everything she needed to kill Reign.  The Children of Juru in this universe made their downfall to easy. She set the fortress to self-destruct. 


End file.
